Strawberries
by princessb102700
Summary: This is a Fiolee One-Shot about Fionna getting a little makeover, which causes Marshall to reveal a bit about how he feels towards Fi. Leave a comment if you liked it or think I should continue the story. Luv ya :D


"That was totally radical!" Fionna screamed. I could hear her enthusiasm echo throughout my cave walls. It was odd to think that this young adult could still be so innocent and kid like. I mean she definitely looks about 19, her outfit subtracts about 7 years. Yet she always acts like she is 12. Is it possible that if she dressed her age would she act her age?

I'm no Gumbutt, but this sounds like an interesting theory. One I would like to personally find out. "Hey Fionna?" I said. She turned to me her face masked with curiosity and excitement. "What?" She asked. "Have you ever had a makeover, I mean besides one that Cake has given you for balls? The kind that changes your style and your personality?" I asked.

She shook her head but still seemed like she was thinking about it. This was going to be fun. "Maybe you should try it, I've got a friend who can help you out," I said. She looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "I see your point, but I am not getting fashion help from one of your many one night stands," She said. I don't know if I should feel offended she thinks of me like someone who gets around, or if I should be flattered that she thinks I have had multiple encounters with women.

"She isn't one of my one night stands, when you're famous you know a lot of people. I happen to be besties with a triple threat. My friend Victoria is an expert in makeup, clothing design, and hair. It would be really fun," I said. "Fine." She said giving in. I think I may have damaged her self esteem a bit though, when a guy says a girl needs a makeover she not exactly going to think "I'm so hot." She will most likely start thinking, "even my best friend things I'm fugly."

Saying Fionna is ugly is a total oxymoron. Fionna couldn't be more beautiful, she is basically a goddess with bunny ears. I flipped out my phone and texted Vic to come over and be ready to work her magic. It wasn't even five minutes before she was standing in front of us with her suitcase and makeup case.

"Why don't you go Marshall and let us have some fun, I'll text you when you can come back." Vic said. With that I left.

**Fionna's POV**

The girl known as Victoria sat me down on a kitchen chair, and faced me towards a mirror. "This isn't going to be a challenge, you are very beautiful," she said. "Thanks," I answered. She plugged some sort of device into a wall and turned it on. With one swift move she pulled off my hat. She stared at me with astonishment.

"Have you ever had a haircut?" She asked. I shook my head. "There is a first time for everything." She responded. Tori worked some magic on my hair. She cut it up to my lower back and made it straighter by using that device she plugged in. Supposedly some stuff she sprayed in my hair was supposed to make it stay straight. Then she put it into a high ponytail leaving my bangs down.

"Makeup time!" Tori squealed. She sat to face me and put only three things on my face out of everything she had. One was a black pencil she traced on my eyelid and finished it in what she called a "cat eye." Then she put on something called black mascara. Last but not least something I already knew about. Clear strawberry lip gloss, my favorite!

Next she put me in an specifically designed outfit to fit my style. First she put me in a blue tube top and had me wear a strapless bra. Next she put me in light blue denim jean shorts. They started at my stomach and ended on my upper thigh. They were literally about 4 inches in length. I then put on black chucks (converse). She then replaced my backpack with a smaller, two tone, green messenger bag that can go over my shoulder. Last but not least, she used some thread and scissors and magically changed my bunny ear hat into a headband.

I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize myself. I looked amazing, and not like I was 12. I feel amazing, and older.

**Marshall's POV**

It was about 3 hours until I finally received a text saying to meet Fionna in The Grasslands by the strawberry field. So I didn't take much time to quickly fly there and see my new older Fi. I got there and didn't see anyone, so I sat down and sucked on a few strawberries. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so on instinct I turned around and saw the hottest girl ever.

It took me a few seconds to realize it was Fionna. "Fionna?" I questioned in disbelief. Her eyes never looked so blue and hepatizing. Her curves were in all the right places. Her legs were so long and smooth, I can't express how bad I wanted them wrapped around me. I quickly came to my senses when Fionna started to blush majorly.

"Did I look that bad before?" She asked. "You didn't look bad before, you just didn't look your age," I said. She nodded in agreement. "How old are you anyway?" I asked. "How old do I look?" she replied. She looked about 21 at the moment. "21," I said. She started laughing really hard. "I'm 17 Marshall," she said. Fi is one hot 17 year old.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded taking the colorless strawberry that was still in my hand and eating it. "Hey Marsh?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "Do you think I'm pretty enough for Gumball?" She asked. "There are two problems with that question. The first one is you are way out of Gumbutt's league, and Gumbutt plays for the other team." I said.

"What about you?" She asked getting closer to me. "Am I in your league?" She continued. "You are about 500 league's ahead of me." I said. She got closer, her warm breath heating up my cool face. "Hey Marshall?" She said in barely a whisper. "Hmm?" I responded. She wrapped both her arms around my neck causing electricity to shoot through my body.

"Do you like me?" She asked. There is only one way to answer this question. "No Fi, I love you," I answered. She gently brushed her lips against mine and whispered into my ear, "Good luck with that.


End file.
